lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Marsha Greymane
' Marsha Greymane '''is the daughter of Greg, and Linda Ordos making her a member of House Ordos. Marsha Greymane has two siblings in the form of James, and Kathy Ordos of which James is a ruthless trader that has built up an impressive wealth for himself while sharing little with his cash strapped House, and her sister Kathy died during the Fall of France after she was visiting Viche as a diplomatic type meeting and was killed during the fall of that city. Early in her life Marsha got married to Liam Greymane making her the wife of Liam Greymane and thus a member of House Greymane. With Liam Greymane she has two younger children in the form of Liam Greymane II., and Lisa Greymane. ''Marsha Greymane was a loyal believer in the Dragon, and while she never became directly involved in the temples, she always believed. She has recently become heavily involved in the Hillsbrad branch of the Order of the Dragon, and finds herself with a sence of meaning outside of her children. Marsha Greymane was born in Marburg and was born into the very powerful House Ordos of whom were at a strong point at the time of her birth. When she was seven she was sent to Hillsbrad where she became the handmaiden of Marja Crowley, and she become intimately involved in the court intrigue throughout Hillsbrad. As she got older her influence would grow amongst the other nobles, and because of this and her beauty there was conflict between House Crowley and House Greymane of whom both competed for her hand. In the end she would decide that she wanted to marry Darius Crowley, but when she told him about this Darius told her that she had already been promiced to Liam Greymane after they paid a large dowry. With her family growing immensly in influence she realized that she needed to also enter the game in order for her House to gain even more. She found this chance when the Order of the Dragon came to Hillsbrad in order to due some large scale renovations to the Temple of the Dragon that was located in the city. History Early History Marsha Greymane was born in Marburg and was born into the very powerful House Ordos of whom were at a strong point at the time of her birth. When she was seven she was sent to Hillsbrad where she became the handmaiden of Marja Crowley, and she become intimately involved in the court intrigue throughout Hillsbrad. As she got older her influence would grow amongst the other nobles, and because of this and her beauty there was conflict between House Crowley and House Greymane of whom both competed for her hand. In the end she would decide that she wanted to marry Darius Crowley, but when she told him about this Darius told her that she had already been promiced to Liam Greymane after they paid a large dowry. Marriage to Liam Greymane Children 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey Order of the Dragon Main Article : Order of the Dragon With her family growing immensly in influence she realized that she needed to also enter the game in order for her House to gain even more. She found this chance when the Order of the Dragon came to Hillsbrad in order to due some large scale renovations to the Temple of the Dragon that was located in the city. Present Day Family Members Greg Ordos - Father Linda Ordos - Mother Liam Greymane - Husband Liam Greymane II. - Son Lisa Greymane - Daughter Relationships Category:Vandal Category:Order of the Dragon Category:House Greymane Category:People Category:People of Hillsbrad Category:Human